


Surprise?

by RogueRevenant



Series: An Angel In Hell [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Dexter/Piper story. Piper sits at her terminal, stricken with a rough case of writer's block, when her boyfriend comes in to distract and give her the break she very well deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, this took me about two hours to write out alone. I've been crippled with writer's block myself, like Piper in this story, and I am having the hardest time trying to write out chapter 9 for "The Lonely Road" It's been killing me for so long, and I seriously do not know how to kick it off at all. I might have some ideas come up on Friday, since I'll have some time to think it out, but please give me time... I have no idea when it'll come out, but I can assure you it will come out. I just need to get that spark going, all of the ideas I keep trying to use just seem shitty and useless. Any suggestions for that story are encouraged while I try to sort things out in my head. My tumblr is cornholius in case you want to check in or have any suggestions. 
> 
> And now for this story. I just wrote this out to try to clear out my head and try to get my mind running once again. I seriously don't know why my head isn't functioning. This story is just another smutfest, though. Just another addition to Dexter Wayne/Piper's romance story arc. More to come from this one though.

Piper sat, hunched over and focused deeply on her terminal. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come out in the right way, everything in her mind seemed perfect for her latest edition of Diamond City’s newspaper, but her severe case of writer’s block prevented her from being able to get the words she needed to say on print. Her mind fell completely blank. The last articles sold great, but it had been six months since her last article, “Boogeyman Banished?” and rent was coming up soon. She didn't have the caps to pay it forward, and she wouldn't dare ask Dex for any. She couldn't bring herself to beg him for money, despite his warm-hearted personality. Piper rarely ever asked her boyfriend for anything, but he still gave to her without her even needing to speak. Dexter’s selfless personality was one of the prime factors in what caused her to fall head-over-heels in love with the man.

“Shit,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Think, Piper, think.”

“Something wrong, Piper?” 

Piper jumped in her seat when she heard the sudden deep voice. Turning around, she saw the love of her life standing behind her, a warm smile spread across his face. The deep scar that left an imprint on his lower lip was prominent under the gleaming of the ceiling light. The former vault dweller’s blue eyes, the reason for his nickname “Blue”, kindly looked upon her, making her core melt. His messy auburn hair draped his forehead, and he wore a blue Minutemen overcoat, similar to to her red one, looking like they were a match made in heaven, despite the circumstances of which they lived in. 

She clutched her chest. “Blue, ya damn scared me near half to death.”

“Sorry. I just didn't wanna bug you while you were writing.” He sat on the dresser against the wall, toying with something unseen in his hands. 

“Well, you got me at about just the right time. I cannot think of a single thing to base the next article off of.” 

“I got an idea. How about ‘Cutest reporter in the whole world steals the heart of a lonely vault dweller’?”

She giggled, trying to hide her blush by pulling her press cap over her face. Dexter always knew the right words to say, and he always cheered her up whenever she felt down. Ever since they’d discovered their love for each other during the violent snowstorm prior to the destruction of the Institute, Dex made Piper feel like the most important thing in his entire life. That indeed true for him. The loss of his entire family left him shattered, isolated, and barely standing. Love was the last thing he thought the vile wastes of the Commonwealth would bring to him, but somehow it found him. 

And it found Piper, too. Years of loneliness and her own alienation in Diamond City left her wondering if love would ever become a priority in her life. Idealities like such were never dwelled too much upon in her life, but the man from Vault 111 astonished her to such a point that love hit her harder and faster than a pissed off brahmin. Feelings that she had never felt before sent such a shockwave that some nights she would spend hours on end tossing and turning, just thinking about Dexter all night long. She felt so lucky that she had someone like him come into her life.

“God, you are so fucking beautiful, you know that, Piper?” 

“Blue,” she giggled harder. “Stop it, your making me blush.”  “But I love it when you blush. It’s so cute.”   
Before Piper could respond, her lips were suddenly pressed deeply into Dexter’s. A strong tingling sensation flushed rapidly through her whole body, causing her to feel a brief feeling of ecstasy and euphoria. Her whole body became numb in a way that she desperately wanted more and more. They possessively groped and grabbed at each other, passion overriding any other emotion that had just been in their mind. Tongues twisted, lips were bitten, and moans escaped both mouths as they kissed with enough energy to fuel all of the machines in Diamond City. 

When they reluctantly broke apart from one another, Piper straddled Dexter and their bodies flung onto her bed. Her green eyes longingly broke into his, emanating each and every single fiber of the love she felt for him. And he looked at her, wondering how someone so amazing could ever have the capacity to care for a man like him anymore. He wasn't perfect, far from it, he believed. Dex was a wounded and crippled man, traumatized by ages of loss, fear, and death in his life. His life was filled with so much grief, and even before the bombs dropped, he struggled with feelings of inadequacy and self-hatred. Now, he felt like he was on top of the world, able to conquer anything imaginable. That could indeed be true, seeing as how he eradicated the Institute, leading the Minutemen back to glory from the slump of which they had once fallen in. But for now, nothing else in the world mattered to him, other than his synthetic son, and sometime-in-the-future-to-be sister in law, Nat. Everything was perfect for him.

Just as clothing tempted to be removed, Shaun and Nat ran up into Piper’s room, shocked at the sight that laid before them. The two best friends walked on Nat’s sister making out with Shaun’s father. They stood at the final stair step, mouths gaping open.

Piper and Dexter both snapped their heads in the direction of the two children. Simultaneously, they both spoke at once: 

“Surprise?”


End file.
